Storybrooke Academy
by TheSecretWriter75
Summary: All of the characters from OUaT are in high school. New friendships will develop, new romances will blossom and there will be drama. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I have an AU story for you all! Someone (me) thought it would be hilarious to turn all of our favorite Once characters into high school students and set them on each other. There will be romance, humor, friendship, fights and tons of drama. **

**There's no magic/curse here. And this is a boarding school. Don't ask.**

**I don't own OUaT. Is anyone actually surprised by this? Although, this is un-betaed, so any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

"I'm not ready for this," Emma Swan muttered to herself as she dragged her suitcase towards the dormitories of Storybrooke Academy. It had been just ten minutes ago that her most recent set of foster parents had dropped her off with her suitcase and duffel bag with promises to call her later that night.

Emma walked through the hall until she found room 101. The door was already slightly cracked. Emma kicked it all the way open and stepped inside.

"Oh, you must be Emma. My name's Mary Margaret Blanchard, but you can call me Snow. Everyone does. I hope you don't mind that I grabbed the bottom bunk. I mean, if you want it, I can move my stuff."

Emma stood there in shock as a girl with dark hair in a pixie cut started rambling. When Snow paused to take a breath, Emma leapt for her chance to speak. "Yeah, I'm Emma Swan. I'm fine with the top bunk."

"I'm sorry," Snow said. "I'm really nervous. This is my first time actually being away from home for a long period of time and I tend to ramble when I'm nervous."

"Don't worry about it," Emma said. She set her suitcase by the closet door and climbed onto the top bunk with her duffel bag. She unzipped it and rummaged around until she found her most valuable possession; her blanket. It was just a small, yellow, knitted baby blanket with 'Emma' stitched in the corner in purple yarn, but it was the one thing that had kept her sane in her various foster homes.

She let her fingers linger on it for a minute before stuffing it under her pillow and out of sight.

"Did you get your schedule yet?" Snow asked.

"Yeah," Emma said. She reached into the pocket of her red leather jacket and pulled out the folded paper. "I have Western literature, geometry, art and early global studies tomorrow."

"Ooh! Same here!" Snow squealed. "Except I've got photography instead of art. I can just tell we're gonna end up being friends. I don't know why, but I just know it."

Emma allowed herself to smile. The thought of having an actual friend would make this whole boarding school thing a little more enjoyable and there was something about Snow that made her sure that they would be friends.

***~…~***

"Regina, I didn't know you were coming here."

Regina Mills looked up at the voice and groaned when she saw it was Sydney Glass. The boy had been fawning over her since the third grade and he was just so annoying.

"Neither did I," she replied. It was true. Three short days ago, she had been looking forward being rid of Sydney for the next four years, but then her mother had surprised her with the announcement that she was going to Storybrooke Academy.

Now, here she was. At least she had her own room. A roommate would have been a curse she was not ready for.

Sydney thankfully took note of the warning look in Regina's brown eyes and backed away with a simple, "See you later then."

Regina sighed and opened the door to her room. The second she was inside, she threw her bags on the floor, slammed the door and collapsed onto the bed. There was no way she was going to survive until the end of the semester.

***~…~***

Ruby Lucas looked up from her suitcase when she heard a grunt from the doorway. She looked up and saw what appeared to be a luggage monster. Ruby dropped the tank top she was holding and quickly grabbed the biggest box revealing a small girl's head.

"Thanks," the girl huffed. She all but dropped the various bags that were hanging from her arms and smiled warmly. "My name's Belle."

"I'm Ruby," Ruby said. She set the box on the floor. "What'd you pack in here? Rocks?"

"Books actually," Belle said. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit of a reader."

"No big deal," Ruby replied. "It could be worse. You could be hoarding body parts or something."

Belle smiled. "I'm really excited for this year. It's my first time going to school away from home and I hope that it goes well."

"I'm sure it will. Do you know anyone here?"

"No. My papa and I just moved here from Australia last summer. Do you know anyone?"

"I know a few people," Ruby said with a glint in her eye. "Snow Blanchard's like my sister and I'm sure you two will get along. Just make sure you stay away from Regina Mills and Rumplestiltskin Gold."

"Why?"

"Regina, Snow and I grew up in the same town and Regina is the ultimate mixture of crazy and evil. She's trouble. And Rumplestiltskin makes deals."

"What kind of deals?"

"All kinds. I don't know him personally, but I've heard he can get his hands on almost anything; computer programs, video games, iPods, test answers, anything. And he doesn't give them cheap."

Belle stood there for a moment trying to absorb all the information she had just received.

Ruby smiled. "Don't worry. I'll look out for you. I bet you we'll be great friends."

***~…~***

"James!"

James Nolan looked up just in time to see his best friend, Thomas Herman, grab him into a bear hug.

"I thought you weren't coming!" Thomas said.

"I thought so too, but my mom talked to me last week and told me that she had found a little extra money and that if she combined it with the scholarship money, it'd be enough for me to come," James said.

"You're away from your mom for the semester, you scored me as a roommate and I heard tell that Snow Blanchard is here. You finally gonna make a move?"

"Maybe."

"Dude, you've been in love with her since the fifth grade. When are you going to tell her?"

"When I'm ready," James replied. "I've got all semester."

***~…~***

All across campus, new roommates were meeting each other and returning students were catching up. The freshmen dorms were abuzz with nervous chatter long into the night. A few girls like Snow, Ruby and Kathryn Midas managed to fall asleep at a reasonable hour, but others lay awake, nerves preventing them from resting.

The boys, meanwhile, were all talking, laughing and getting to know each other. All except for Rumplestiltskin Gold. He was sitting on the bed in his private room and staring at the wall. He could hardly believe that he was actually at a boarding school; that for an entire semester, he would be free of his father. It was an opportunity that he was eternally grateful for and there was no way he was going to mess it up.

Emma Swan stared up at the ceiling. She could feel tears prickling at the backs of her eyes, but there was no way she was going to let them fall. After all, had she really expected them to call? No. But she had hoped they would. Emma reached under her pillow and pulled out the blanket. It made her feel a bit better.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she liked the idea of boarding school. Here, she wouldn't be the new foster girl. She could be Emma. She could make friends and enemies and experience drama; maybe she could even find a boyfriend.

Emma smiled. Yes. She would reinvent herself. This was good for her. And with that thought, she rolled over and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

**Sorry this was kind of short and weird, but it was just supposed to kind of introduce everyone. Well, some of the people. There will be tons more people and some pairings and stuff like that coming up, but as for now, you get the picture. **

**Just so you know, everyone's around fourteen right now. I'm already working on the second chapter, but if no one wants to read it, I won't post it, so PLEASE REVIEW! If no one reviews, I'll probably end up killing this story off before it gets off the ground. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. It was giving me a lot of grief and I had to rewrite the whole thing. Then just as I ready to post it, my laptop crashed and I had to get it fixed so that I could get the file onto my flash drive and then I got sick and yeah. Okay, enough excuses. It's reading time.**

**Still don't own it.**

* * *

Snow woke up at seven o'clock in the morning to the faint beeping of her alarm clock. At first she was confused as to why she wasn't in her bedroom, but then she remembered that she was in her dorm at Storybrooke Academy. And Emma Swan was sleeping right above her.

Snow quickly slapped her alarm clock off and got up out of bed. There was no way she was going to be able to fall back asleep now and she figured that now would be as good a time as any to get herself acquainted with the dining hall.

She pulled on some jeans and a lavender sweater and headed outside after making sure that her meal card was tucked into her pocket.

The early morning air was a bit chilly for September, but that was to be expected in Maine. _I'll have to remember to wear my jacket more. _Snow thought. She pulled her campus map out of her pocket and located the dining hall. The big brick building looked a bit more inviting than the dormitories, but it was still intimidating.

Snow pushed opened the door and stood there in shock for a moment. The hall was huge! There were round wooden tables each with eight wooden chairs set all around the room. Lights hung from the exposed wooden beams high above and the scent was absolutely heavenly.

"Snow!" She turned at the sound of the familiar voice and saw her best friend, Ruby Lucas, waving from a table nearby. Snow raced over and smiled as Ruby hugged her.

"I can't believe we're actually here. No parents, new friends, our own rooms…this is going to be great!" Ruby said. Snow separated herself from Ruby's arms and turned to look at the brown-haired, blue-eyed girl sitting at the table.

"Oh, this is my new roommate, Belle French. Belle, this is Mary Margaret Blanchard."

"Oh please, just call me Snow. Everyone does," Snow said.

"Hi Snow. Ruby's told me a lot about you," Belle said with a small smile.

"Not anything bad I hope," Snow said. She turned and glared at her friend.

"We're practically sisters. I know everything about you and there's really nothing bad to tell. Oh, and Granny will probably kill me if I don't tell you that she says hi and that she's got a package on its way here. She wouldn't tell me what it was."

"Knowing Granny, it's probably cocoa mix and cinnamon."

Ruby laughed. "You're probably right. Anyway, where's your roommate?"

"Emma's still asleep. Orientation doesn't start until nine, so I'll leave her be for a little while longer," Snow said. "I'm going to go get some food. Wanna come?"

"I'll wait here," Ruby said. "I'll go after you get back."

"I'll come," Belle said. She stood up and followed Snow to the buffet.

The second Snow saw the food, her mouth started to water and she could feel her eyes widening. On the buffet table in front of her sat the most amazing array of breakfast fare that she had ever seen. She started heaping food onto her plate; bacon, scrambled eggs, French toast, pancakes, hash browns, sausage and biscuits. She also took a bagel, an orange and a water for Emma. She grabbed a bottle of orange juice, presented her meal card to the woman at the register and made her way back to Ruby's table. Belle was right behind her with an equally filled plate.

"Enter the queen and her royal tagalongs," Ruby said.

Snow looked up and saw Regina Mills standing in the doorway of the dining hall, hands on her hips and a smirk frozen on her face. Next to her was Kathryn Midas. Kathryn claimed to be Regina's best friend, but it was obvious to anyone with eyes that she was just an accessory. A few steps behind the girls was Sydney Glass.

"She still thinks she owns the world doesn't she?" Snow asked.

"Yep. She's the bottom of the totem pole and yet she still has to be on top."

"Who is she?" Belle asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"She's Regina Mills. I told you about her yesterday," Ruby said. "That blond girl is Kathryn Midas and the boy is Sydney Glass. They worship the ground Regina walks on, but she doesn't give a crap about them. They're her servants."

"Looks like she's found someone new," Snow mused.

Ruby looked over and saw the girl her friend was talking about. A little ways behind Kathryn stood a nervous looking blond girl with giant blue eyes. She looked like she might collapse at any moment.

"Kathryn's roommate. Regina would never get one, she's a girl and she's tagging along with the queen. She has to be Kathryn's."

"It's almost eight. I should probably head back to the dorm and get Emma before orientation," Snow said. "I'll see you later?"

Belle nodded and Ruby grinned. "You couldn't get away from me if you wanted to. I'll save you and Emma some seats at orientation."

Snow smiled, grabbed Emma's food and made her way back out onto the campus.

"Hard to believe this is only a high school," Snow said to herself as she admired the huge brick buildings and the picturesque scenery. It looked like a photo from a college brochure. People were starting to wake up now and Snow saw groups of older kids walked around the quad and the various dorms.

She found her dorm and opened the door to her room to find Emma still fast asleep. Snow set the food down on her desk and stood up on her bed so that she could reach her roommate's shoulder.

"Emma," she whispered. "Emma it's eight o'clock. You should probably get up."

Emma rolled over and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. For a brief moment, she was calm. But then she remembered where she was. She shot up in bed, narrowly avoiding hitting her head on the ceiling. Snow jumped out of the way as Emma slid down the ladder and raced around the room.

"Oh man, I'm late," she said. She started digging through her half-unpacked suitcase, throwing clothes everywhere until she found the bag with her toiletries in it.

"Relax," Snow said. "Orientation isn't for another hour. You've got plenty of time."

Emma visibly relaxed a bit and stepped into her slippers for her trek to the bathroom. "I guess so. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Snow nodded and walked over to her desk to gather her things. There was something strange about Emma Swan, but it was interesting for sure.

***~…~***

The common room in the freshmen boys' dormitory was full of loud talk and laughter.

"Victor, there were shavings in my shoes," a boy named Jefferson Hatter told his roommate, Victor Whale. "You can keep your stupid guinea pigs as long as you keep their bedding out of my shoes."

"Ten bucks they'll be going out by the end of the semester," Thomas said, nudging James's arm.

"Maybe if you didn't leave your shoes next to the cage, there wouldn't be any shavings in them," Victor countered.

"Make it twenty," James said.

All of a sudden, a boy came tearing around the corner. He ducked behind James and Thomas crying, "Hide me, hide me, hide me, hide me, hide me!"

"Peter?" Thomas asked, turning to look at the boy.

"Hey," Peter said.

"You know him?" James asked.

"Peter and I were in the same cabin at football camp this summer," Thomas said. "He lives a few towns away from us."

"Well what's going on? Why do we have to hide you?" James asked.

At that moment, Rumplestiltskin Gold came tearing into the room. Everyone quieted down. Even Victor and Jefferson stopped arguing to look at him. Rumplestiltskin looked ready to tear someone apart. "Where is he?" he demanded.

"Who?" James asked.

"I don't know his name, but he stole something from me."

"What was it?"

"A necklace," Rumplestiltskin said without missing a beat. Jefferson started snickering behind his hand which earned him a smack from Victor.

"We'll let you know if we see anyone with a necklace around," James said.

Rumple scowled and then turned away from the other boys and headed back to his dorm.

"Dude, you stole a _necklace_?" Thomas asked turning to Peter.

"Yeah," Peter said holding up the gold chain with a heart pendent hanging from it. "I've got plans for this little beauty."

"You'll have plans with the emergency room if Gold finds out you have that," James said.

"Everything'll be fine," Peter said. "It won't be leaving my room for a long while."

"Doesn't orientation start in, like, ten minutes?" Jefferson asked.

"Oh, right," James said. "I'll meet you guys there!" With that, he raced out the door.

"Where's he going?" Peter asked.

"Probably to stake out Snow Blanchard. He's had a crush on her since the third grade. I think he's going for her."

"Cool. I'm gonna go hide this. Save me a seat?"

"You bet," Thomas said and he too headed out the door.

***~…~***

"Snow! Over here!" Ruby was waving her arms and standing up. Snow and Emma carefully made their way to the empty seats.

"Ruby, Belle, meet my roommate, Emma Swan."

"Hi," Emma said with a nervous half smile.

"Hey, I'm Ruby," Ruby said. She stuck out her hand and smiled warmly. Emma shook it and sat down. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Say hello to Ella Boyd. She's Kathryn's roommate."

"Ditching the queen already?" Snow asked. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah. They're just…not my type of people," Ella said.

"Ella, this is a Regina-bashing group. You can say whatever you want about her," Ruby said gently.

"I suppose Regina is someone I'll meet pretty soon?" Emma asked.

"Right there," Ruby said. She pointed a few rows down to a head of short, dark hair atop a girl who looked more like she was twenty than fourteen. "Avoid her whenever possible. Her and Rumplestiltskin Gold."

"Geez, what'd he do to earn himself a name like that?"

"I guess his parents hated him or something."

"That's his _real _name?"

"Yeah," Snow said. "I think you can figure the rest of the people out for yourself."

"Okay everyone, please take your seats and give me your attention." All the freshmen in the auditorium looked oat the stage to see a small woman with reddish-brown hair standing at the podium. They all sat down and faced the woman attentively.

"Thank you. Welcome, all. I'm Miss Blue, I'm the headmistress here. We're very excited to see so many new faces. Now before we get into the details, I'd like to let you all know that a decision was made last night. All freshmen will be exempt from classes today. They will begin tomorrow."

Shouts of joy echoed around the auditorium. Everyone was excited to have another day before classes started.

"Alright. I'm not going to keep you long. I'm sure most of you got the gist of your dorms last night and I'm confident your dorm heads will give you any specific. For the most part, curfew is nine o'clock on school nights and ten o'clock on weekends. Dining hall hours are from six to eight for breakfast, eleven thirty to twelve thirty for lunch and five thirty to seven thirty for dinner. On Sundays, breakfast continues until ten.

"I'm not sure how many of you met with your counselors yet, but the building will be open all day, so I highly recommend you stop in. There will also be upper classmen and a few teachers who will be giving tours around the campus and I know all of the freshmen teachers will be in their rooms today, so you can stop in and get acquainted with them before classes start.

"None of this is required, but I recommend it. I think that's it. So on that note, I think I'll let you all go. Welcome to Storybrooke Academy!"

Miss Blue stepped off the stage and Ruby looked around at her friends. "That's it? Ten minutes to tell us about curfew, dining hall hours and that we didn't have classes?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Emma said. "No classes."

"I know, but what are we going to do?" Snow asked.

"Explore the campus?" Ella asked.

"Oooh! I heard they have one of the best libraries in the state here!" Belle exclaimed.

"I should probably finish unpacking first," Emma said. "But I'm good with exploring after lunch."

"Cool. I'll come with you. We'll see you guys at lunch?" Snow asked.

"You bet!" Ruby said. "Later!"

***~…~***

"You gonna go talk to her?" Thomas asked.

"Not yet," James said. "I want to wait for the right moment."

"Who do you think you are, Prince Charming?"

"Well she could be Snow White. Wait, is that racist?"

"Does it matter? You need to talk to her."

"I will. I just…soon."

"Alright. But it better be soon. If Hatter and Whale get together before you and Snow do, I'll be out fifty bucks."

"You bet who would get together first?" James asked.

"Yeah. Me, Killian, August, Peter, Neal and Graham got bets going. You better not cost me."

"No promises," James said. He shook his head and walked off back to the dorm. He might as well finish unpacking if he didn't have classes.

* * *

**Well. That's my obligation for **_**this **_**story fulfilled. I'll try to be better about updating from now on, but I can't promise anything.**

**Alright…you can already tell my ships are going to shine through. Snowing, Rumbelle, Ruby/Peter, Mad Whale (I'm relatively new, but I like it), Ella/Thomas and Stable Queen are definite. There might also be some Kathryn/Fredrick, but it won't be at the forefront.**

**So my big question to you all is…Who should Emma end up with? She'll be dating almost every guy she's shipped with, but I want to know who you all want her to officially end up with. You can vote in the poll on my profile or if you're lazy, just post it in the comments. Jefferson and Regina are off limits (sorry!) Whoever has the most votes will win! (Although it might take awhile cause she'll date just about everyone.)**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :)**


End file.
